24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 13
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! : While you're here, feel free to rummage through the archives of previous discussions: :: 12 (newest), 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (oldest) Photo deletion? The hospital escape photo was being used last I checked. Did I not post it like previously thought?--Gunman6 (talk) 02:52, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Also, I recall using the other two photos recently erased from the archives here. Could I use them elsewhere then?--Gunman6 (talk) 02:55, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I won't delete an image unless it's in or has been nominated. I recall deleting a few absolutely gigantic files (more than 1MB) that I found in Unused very recently. But they were not linked anywhere according to Special:WhatLinksHere/. 04:49, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Wikia 24 Programming Hey, Blue Rook! I work in Marketing for Wikia -- focusing on highlighting the cool things our communities are doing around anticipated high-profile Entertainment properties. I was wondering if you might be interested in being a part of some upcoming 24-related programming that we may have in the pipeline. You can drop me a line on my message wall or by email at brian@wikia-inc.com. Thanks for your great work on the 24 community. --Brian 02:46, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Other wikias I'm working on and could use assistance with I'm currently trying to start up two other Crime-Action related wikias. Let me know if you're interested in assisting in any way: Michael Mann Wiki and David Ayer Wiki.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:33, March 29, 2014 (UTC) : Hey Gunman I appreciate the invite. Unfortunately I can't commit to editing at other projects; I've only recently just found some time to return here... 04:33, March 31, 2014 (UTC) It's cool, I know how hard it is to find time to edit, let alone run a wikia.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:31, March 31, 2014 (UTC) --Shinnest (talk) 17:55, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I have a question. What's the difference between CTU and CIA? :It's not my job to answer this but CTU is a federal division of the FBI while the CIA deals with matters concerning international threats to the US and reports to the capital, etc. etc.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:36, April 24, 2014 (UTC) The mastermind of Day 9? It's not yet revealed who the mastermind is of Day 9. We see Margot Al-Harazi as a threat, but I think she isn't the mastermind. Could it also being Adrian Cross or is that too simple? Adrian is by the way a friend of Chloe; however Jack isn't. Do you know? Or are theories coming who it is? --Station7 (talk) 22:11, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I think there's a sockpuppet. According to 69.130.146.72, he said that he is Black Kirby who said you blocked him years ago on his talk page and then deleted it. You can check out his to see for yourself. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:21, May 20, 2014 (UTC) hi am rain mark living in Uganda ,self employe .i have over watch the 24 move for so long and i love it. that's why i have joined this site --Markrain (talk) 11:37, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Jon Cassar interview link as requested, it should jump to the relevent time - it's pretty cool right?--Acer4666 (talk) 14:09, May 26, 2014 (UTC) : YES! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:26, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Someone vandalized an article An user with the IP address vandalized the article of Steve Navarro. I reverted it and clean it up. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:18, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Facebook Is there a time that 24 Wiki will have a Facebook account? :D --Station7 (talk) 21:06, June 6, 2014 (UTC) But if you don't want too, I wanna make a profile for it. But then I want your permission. --Station7 (talk) 21:26, June 6, 2014 (UTC) : To my knowledge, there is no Facebook page for this wiki project. You're free to do whatever you like, no need for permission from me of course. Please be aware I have doubts that it will gain much traction. There are other general 24 FB pages that will get all the attention. Personally: I don't do much on Facebook, and since I've been contemplating erasing my FB account, I wouldn't support it. 22:22, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations with the 7000 articles. It's well deserved. --Station7 (talk) 08:14, June 14, 2014 (UTC) : Hey Station thank you for noticing that. It is a big deal indeed. I put it over on Wiki 24:Current events. I don't know if anyone reads there anymore, but just in case. Most of the appreciation, by far, should go to Acer, Pyramidhead, and yourself, among many others, since I have not been able to contribute as much recently. I intend to 22:22, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I want to echo Blue Rook's congratulation to the editors who have done a smashing job of keeping the site up to the date! I wish I had the time I used to to devote to this site because I truly love what we've built and I really enjoy working to an encyclopaedic nature (as we all must do!) --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:08, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Episode summary edit issues Hey, Blue Rook. Check out how the user with IP address writes episode synopsis, which doesn't meet up the standard quality of how other episode summaries are written. Check it out and take care of it. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:45, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :#First, "Check it out and take care of it" ? I would not communicate that way to my arch-nemesis. Perhaps individuals have communicated in that manner with you, but I do not respond to this sort of thing. :#When I look at this editor's work, I see thousands of characters of good-faith contributions where we once had no content whatsoever. If you don't like it, edit it and/or bring it up politely on the Talk pages. Sure, the formatting isn't normal, and yes, s/he has repeated proper names too often within each paragraph, but it certainly is better than what was there before. :#You made it clear from this edit summary that you aren't a fan of anonymous contributors because of "bad mistakes" and vandalism. But, 69.73.111.87 has not vandalized or, in my estimation, made terrible mistakes. In fact, I will certify that this wiki's most destructive vandals were all logged-in, and, the majority of the most difficult errors to correct over my years were caused by registered users. 22:05, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Marwan's warehouse address : Do you know if there was any specified street address or city location for Marwan's secret warehouse? --Gunman6 (talk) 01:38, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :: If the location was stated, I don't recall. According to our episode guide, CTU found the location at the end of 9pm-10pm. I took a look at some transcripts, and the dialogue apparently only mentions "coordinates", not an address (assuming the transcript is correct). If I had my DVDs with me, I'd check the end of 9pm and the beginning of 10pm. 07:39, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Would this Fan-made image be possible to include? :The Die Hard wikia has included similar charts where they show the various terrorists and henchmen in one scoop. Do you think this would be useful to add to this site? --Gunman6 (talk) 01:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) : The graphics and presentation of that image have a good, polished quality, but we only use images from the show/promos in this project. (I believe someone wanted to use a more primitive variation of this graphic, seen in Talk:Prion_variant_cabal, but that was never included either.) This is all ignoring the profanity, of course. 07:39, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :: I figured such but if we were ever allowed to use it, I would of course crop the profanity, LOL.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:44, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Henchmen of Bashir Both the henchman of Aron Bashir, his first and second henchmen who were both killed by Jack Bauer, did they both appeared in the premiere 9x01? --Station7 (talk) 16:54, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Dear Blue Rock, As a publicly listed admin for the site we'll assume you would be one of the go to points of contact. My name is Frank, and I work for a creative marketing agency working with Fox and 24:LAD - we have an opportunity we'd like to discuss. Is there an email address we can contact you at? Thanks again, Frank Why did you do that there? Why did you put your own things on the Talk:Unnamed government officials? It doesn't make any sense. --Station7 (talk) 22:55, August 29, 2014 (UTC) : I don't understand the question. What do you mean? 03:02, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :: It's now gone. I don't make any more sense to talk about it. --Station7 (talk) 09:39, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::I think Station7 was just referring to this diff where you accidentally signed rather than which ended up transcluding your whole user page--Acer4666 (talk) 09:46, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's right Acer, I was referring to that. I didn't know that happened accidentally. --Station7 (talk) 13:52, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Shit. 21:06, September 1, 2014 (UTC) A internet slowdown blog I think you want to read this in the community central wikia and take action as an admin for this wiki. Blog about Internet Slowdown BattleshipMan (talk) 05:17, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Found a site that has high-res screencaps of LAD There's a site that has LAD screencap pictures that have higher resolution and definition on here, so you use pictures on that site to place them in any LAD-related articles that lack photos. See for yourself. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:16, October 18, 2014 (UTC) : Those are pretty good. A reasonable amount of images can be added from there, sure. 06:17, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Some images that can be deleted JuanCarlosCoto.jpg 24-_Season_7_finale_party-_Elisha_Cuthbert.jpg 24-_Cherry_Jones.jpg 24-_Sprague_Grayden_at_S7_series_finale_party.jpg Bob_Cochran_24_Inside_interview.jpg 24-_Hakeem_Kae_Kazim_at_24_Redemption_NYC_premiere_party.jpg --Gunman6 (talk) 16:16, October 23, 2014 (UTC) : Done! (Moving forward I do recommend listing AFD content over at Wiki 24:Articles for deletion, it's the more official spot in case someone wants to discuss.) 03:24, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Feedback Hey Blue Rook, just wondering if you ever get back to that FOX creative marketing agency guy above (under the section of "Henchmen of Bashir")? --William (talk) 16:24, October 24, 2014 (UTC) : Nope, I assumed it was a hoax (and still do). Even if I am dead wrong, and it was really a show-runner, I would not regret avoiding the risk of giving out personal contact information. 17:59, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :: I contacted the guy - he was from a marketing agency responsible for this website licensed by Fox. But, all he did was ask me for information on Jack Bauer (such as how many weapons he had used, how many aliases he had used), and then offered to put one of the scavenger hunt clues on this website - however he asked like a day before their schedule was about to run out, so when I asked how it would work he never got back to me and now the thing has revealed all their clues so we weren't involved :(--Acer4666 (talk) 11:30, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Day 4 red herring This guy I just realized actually has some lines albeit briefly so he shouldn't be in the forbidden character list.--Gunman6 (talk) 13:33, October 27, 2014 (UTC) : The audibility of the lines is key in situations like this. Are his lines clearly audible, or, just quiet background chatter? I ask because, at some point (can't recall at the moment which discussion), the consensus was decided that we would not make entries for characters whose "lines" amounted to simple background chatter. Otherwise, several hundred or perhaps even thousands of characters per season would could be "eligible" in the unnamed pages... which would be madness and an unforgivable, monstrous waste of everyone's time. : In general, it's fine for characters to be "forbidden". That's just a catchy name I made up to bring some attention to a relatively goofy little side-project. The limitations of what we include in the project are very reasonable; and, I've always operated on the premise that we should keep the attention on content that readers and visitors are most likely to care about and become engaged with. 20:56, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh, well, this was an audible line of dialogue saying "Yeah, what is it?" or something to that extent, not just a random person mouthing something inaudible or mumbling, LOL. Anyway, the only thing I find questionable is how simple shouts or people yelling in pain don't qualify since often it's something simple like "Auggh" or "Oww" that's uttered by some people who are shot or knocked out on this show.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:57, October 27, 2014 (UTC) This has completely lost me. It's ASHPD24 from long before. Since I lost my password long ago and at some point changed the e-mail preferences, I figured I'd start a new account. But not for here, that's for sure. You see, this whole show has completely lost me. I don't know when I figured that out, but I think I always knew it, but never gave it much thought. To be honest, this show was one bad idea after another, supplemented by a million good wasted ideas that never came to fruition because....I don't know. Maybe the writers were just never very edgy to begin with. Actually, that's exactly why, because many, many other shows like The Sopranos, The Wire, Breaking Bad, Game of Thrones, Boardwalk Empire, so on and so forth forever were far better than this, and in just about every imaginable way. I used to like the story twists, but then in hindsight, I realized that they were just making it up as they went along. There's nothing inherently wrong with that, but when they don't even bother outlining their work like any great writer would (usually, that is), they just seemed to not give much thought to things like continuity. I didn't even bother watching the last season, because of how little faith I have in the show now. The same goes for the wiki. It's not nearly as fun as I first remember. I mean, it's now full of people who think that they're clever punsters when the truth is far from that. So many wikis and forums are unfortunately like that. And I've just got nothing to add these days. Everyone else has the best ideas when it comes to this. I've tried a lot of wikis, and I've just never stuck with any of them for one reason or another. Call me unfocused. And as for Cameron/Gunman6, he can say what he likes about me, it doesn't make a difference. I can't be friends with everyone, I've learned. So, that's just how I feel now. Maybe you disagree, or maybe not. I won't be doing anything more here, not that I've been particularly active in the past couple of years anyway. But I'll always be open to discussion, I suppose. --NotACleverPunster (talk) 01:41, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :Get this straight, pal. Not everyone will like your opinion and will bash you for that. Not everyone is a fan of The Sopranos, The Wire, Breaking Bad, Game of Thrones, Boardwalk Empire and a lot of people are fans of 24. Not everyone will want someone like you bashing that show on the very wiki that is dedicated to it. Get that through your head. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:53, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, you would say that. But since it seems so many here only like it ironically anyway, I'm not totally far off. --NotACleverPunster (talk) 21:32, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with Battleshipman. Because you bash the show doesn't mean we have to bash the show too. The show has it's good things and it's bad things, like every other show. No TV show is perfect. Don't tell me that there is a show that perfect is, because I don't believe that. --Station7 (talk) 23:22, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Hi ASHPD24, it is great to hear from you after all this time. Definitely sorry to learn you don't have plans to return to making the sorts of contributions you had in the past. I remember your work and discussions here quite positively. Although I do not know what you mean by people making "puns" in this community, I think I've been in analogous situations elsewhere (where other people's interactions made me feel unwanted). I cannot change this. :: However, regarding the "quality of 24" issue you bring up. I might be able to change your opinion about that... and not by persuading you it is "better than you think" or some such. Everyone might be surprised to hear this, but I agree with you that in many respects, The Sopranos, Breaking Bad, Game of Thrones, and Boardwalk Empire [I've never seen The Wire] are superior shows to 24. It's true. They have more profound drama and better writing, depict more character-driven plots, and establish more emotional connections to the characters than 24 does. And I've knocked 24 countless times for its repetitiveness, etc. But I'm here because of this project, not the show. I've edited on the wikis for those shows, but the love isn't there. If someone likes the wiki, they'll come back around... and here you are, even if it was just for this thread. And from what you said about perhaps remaining for discussions, I believe that also indicates you do indeed have appreciation left for this project. :: I hope I'm right! Maybe I'll see you in some Talk/Forum discussions moving forward. Even if it's on sporadic occasions. And if someone upsets you, I recommend you try to just carve out the emotion from what they've said, and reply dispassionately. Or, if I'm wrong, and you are quite done with Wiki 24, please accept my sincere thanks (whatever it is worth) for all the work you did in your heyday. 04:54, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Not everyone is a fan of The Sopranos, The Wire, Breaking Bad, Game of Thrones, Boardwalk Empire and such, BlueRook. This wiki is dedicated to 24 and some readers might get upset with someone like ASHPD24 bashes it. And I'm sure you know that. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:31, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes, you do happen to have a point, as you always did. I'm not upset with the project itself. That's perfectly fine and I appreciate that this wiki has always been one of the more detailed ones. It's actually more detailed than the other shows I mentioned, I'll say. My problem is not with the wiki in and of itself. I just never got on with the other members, and that goes for most any forum or wiki I've ever gone to. I don't know why, but I think it all has to do with people never respecting the opinions of others. It always had to be "either you agree with me or your a horrible Nazi!" You of course were never like that, and let's be perfectly honest. You're the antithesis of that narcissist The Dragon Demands over on the Game of Thrones wiki - he's the reason I left, because he was condescending and arrogant and always felt like he was in the right. That's the kind of forum user/wiki administrator I've always hated. So I'm thankful that you're among the nice and smart ones. If this wiki was moderated by someone else, it wouldn't be a quarter as good. :: As for the show itself, I guess I just grew out of it. I didn't have HBO in the years past, and I never got around to watching Breaking Bad until its final season, like so many others. So I always thought this show was really edgy and had great story and characters throughout, and I thought most of the bashing came from contrarians. But then I realized that I really didn't like Season 8 because of how it all came together. And then I looked back and realized that all of the things I liked were superficial. The story twists, which as you say, repeated themselves way too much. The characters, too many of whom (like Cole) seemed to just be a poor man's replacement for a better character. The torture? Eh, there was too much of it, and I still don't think the message was that it works, but it just became nauseating after awhile. Then I look back on it all and wonder why I watched it. Is it necessarily bad? No, it isn't. I'd say it's still better put together than a lot of shows. But I ultimately grew frustrated with the writers' unwillingness to explore new territory, to break new ground. I mean, we get such a good beginning of Season 7, and they squander it by throwing in another council of masterminds that all ends on a cliffhanger. Season 8 pretty much rehashed Season 5 with bits of Seasons 4 and 6 thrown in for good measure. I don't know how LAD fares, but like I said, it's just not worth it for me to try to sit down and watch it and come away disappointed (and you'll probably find this very amusing, but I'm really worn out on bleach blonde Australian girls trying to do American accents and....not really doing it right). :: So that's pretty much the essence of what I'm feeling. I in no way feel malice towards you, or any of the members of this forum (Gunman6 aside, but that's neither here nor there) even if I've never appreciated the punster nature of forum and wiki goers in general. I of course am still open to discussion, and who knows? Maybe I'll even give a go of things in the future at some point in time. Who's to say? Thanks for talking to me, though. it helped ease my mind a bit about the entire affair. --NotACleverPunster (talk) 08:51, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I pretty much agree with Blue Rook's post. I consider myself a 24 fan, but personally, I wouldn't even put it on the same ballpark as some of those other shows like Breaking Bad, Game of Thrones, The Wire, etc. (actually, those are my #4-#2 favorite shows) But that also has something to do with the purpose of the creators, showrunners. As with films, some directors/showrunners aim to be thought-provoking and deep, while others just want to entertain. I think the goal of 24 is more on the latter camp, even if it does manage to go a bit deeper from time to time. But anyway, like Blue Rook said, the thing I like the most about this wiki is the effort of the community in maintaining a high-quality project. And I also haven't seen the kind of commitment I see here in any other wiki I frequent. If you decide to come back, ASH, you're more than welcome. Thief12 (talk) 13:51, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Aerial 1 I would have put this on an article's talk page; however, I didn't think it would get much if any response on the unnamed flight personnel talk page, I couldn't think of any other article's talk page that would be appropriate for this discussion, and I just intuitively thought you, Blue Rook, would know what to do about this. I have in my notes that a character identifying himself as "Aerial One" makes a voice-only appearance in Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm, and a character identifying himself as "Air One" makes a voice-only appearance in Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am. Air One was apparently the pilot of the helicopter that got shot down, though he was still coherent enough to report to Buchanan that he was going down as it was happening (so he may have survived?). A character identifying himself again as Aerial One then made brief live appearances in each of the last two episodes of the season, though if memory serves they looked different in each episode. Also perhaps of relevance in this matter, either Bill Buchanan or Jack Bauer identified himself as Aerial One in communication with Nadia Yassir after Buchanan and Bauer hijacked the chopper in the season finale. So it sounds like Aerial One is the name of the CTU chopper, but should we expect that it generally/always has the same pilot unless it gets hijacked or the pilot dies or something? Assuming I'm wrong (assuming memory doesn't serve) about Aerial One being portrayed by obviously different actors in the last two episodes, what should we assume regarding whether or not any of those appearances of Aerial One and/or Air One are the same character?--Sampson789 (talk) 04:32, November 1, 2014 (UTC) : In instances like this, I believe the ambiguity is OK. I tried to unravel this and similar situations before, but after realizing what would be gained would be so extremely minute that its value would be nowhere near commensurate to the amount of work necessary, I worked on other things. I know this isn't the answer you were looking for, but it's the one arrived at personally. 08:39, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Main villains Understood. I was always under the impression that the main villains were Victor Drazen, Peter Kingsley, Max, Stephen Saunders, Habib Marwan, Charles Logan, Graem Bauer, Abu Fayed, Phillip Bauer, Alan Wilson, Samir Mehran, Margot Al-Harazi, Cheng Zhi, and to an extent, Vladimir Bierko (who was the main terrorist (as opposed to conspirator) in Season 5). Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 07:13, December 29, 2014 (UTC) :If you ask me, it's debatable. Do we include Syed Ali, the Arazes, Tony Almeida, etc.? Perhaps a more objective word, too, is "masterminds". OneWeirdDude (talk) 22:53, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Extras tracking Hey man, just wondering how did you manage to track down those uncredited actors (George Alan, John Dalton, Nancy Harding etc). That's really impressive! --William (talk) 12:07, January 20, 2015 (UTC) : Glad you liked it; I hope it inspires. In the bulk of those cases, I found them at a Polish website (originally titled "24 godziny Pełna obsada - FILMWEB") and posted only the ones I could verify. It's the same one I mention in my workshop, gone now, but a local copy I archived shows Harding, Alan, and Placencia but not Dalton (so I actually don't remember what tipped me off to Dalton). 14:07, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :: There's a current online copy of that list here that I linked from my random page (that has John Dalton on it). I always thought these foreign language pages with cast lists had some special inside knowledge on uncredited actors, but now I think all it really is is that they copy pasted cast lists from imdb a while ago, and the uncredited names have since been removed from the imdb pages. It's a shame imdb is user edited, constantly changing but doesn't have any viewable history :( --Acer4666 (talk) 14:58, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Stuntmen are easier to track down, but background extras are nearly nowhere to find. The only reliable (or not) source now is IMDB, or sometimes we get lucky and spot some familiar face in other shows, but that is less likely. --William (talk) 15:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::What about some of the other backgrounds who are not listed in IMDb? BattleshipMan (talk) 17:18, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Forum about an unnamed character Here's a link to the forum right here about an issue regarding the unnamed assassin who killed Audrey in LAD since she was the main character and that she was killed by an unnamed terrorist, which should be an exception, regardless of the rules of unnamed characters. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:44, April 3, 2015 (UTC) : Sure... sorry I've been lurking around not editing much recently! 03:19, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe you should add Audrey's assassin in your forbidden characters page if nobody will reach an agreement on the forum. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:15, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Done! 19:27, April 29, 2015 (UTC) 24 India pics restored? I realize that the images appear a bit grainy but that is literally how they appear resolution-wise. If you guys don't want them to appear on the pages of the US versions' pages, I understand but I would like to review them if they were restored here.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:42, April 19, 2015 (UTC) : Can you explain? I'm not certain what you refer to, but it might be my periodic cleanups of . I will not delete anything unless it has not linked anywhere, per the image policy. 02:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Image icon The reason why I thought I should place those image icons on top of the appearance table was because I saw the the article of Renee Walker that had that, which is now below the appearance table. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:17, April 27, 2015 (UTC) : That's alright, no problemo. Can't remember what it was but I've definitely done stuff like that! 20:27, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Upcoming cleanup of Special:UnusedFiles I think what you and the other admins should do is go over the unused images and see what you should do with them first before you delete them. Some of them might be useful in some articles. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :Why leave that up to just the admins? That's the beauty of Wikis, that everybody can chime in and contribute. It's easier to delegate and spread the workload among 10 editors, and let everyone see if there's use for these pictures (which is what Blue Rook just did), instead of just letting 3-4 admins do all the job. Thief12 (talk) 14:48, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know why I said that. I just thought I should remind everyone to make sure some of these pictures are actually might be in some use before they get deleted. BTW, I added the previously of 24 9x10 images on the Previously on 24/Live Another Day part. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:53, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes, as mentioned, virtually everything in UnusedFiles has been there for months or potentially years, and everyone has more than ample opportunity to find a place for some of them. We truly don't need them "crammed" into articles just for the sake of finding placement, either. It's quite fine to erase good images for which there is no legitimate place. 01:26, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: I'm sure you know that Gunman6 has moved most of the unused files in right here. He's probably holding them for any use for those images. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:43, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::: It defeats the purpose of policy-driven cleanup of abandoned files (and, some of those are truly unusable). I did partially expect users to preserve some, but not to hoard the bulk of them simply because they exist. No problem ultimately, as we can always erase the egregious ones through the regular afd process. 02:00, May 12, 2015 (UTC)